1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical protection switch for a circuit breaker having a magnetic release for actuating a movable contact part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known protection switch as disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 479,950, a movable contact part is seated on a bolt which is secured to a bow which is secured to a reflux part of a magnetic release means. The magnetic release means includes a release coil having a winding, one end of which is welded to the bow. Despite its simplicity, the disclosed protection switch is nonetheless relatively involved in terms of its manufacture and assembly.
In a protection switch as disclosed in Great British Patent No. GB 2 127 225, a retaining part is secured to a yoke of a magnetic release means. The switch drive is also attached to the retaining part next to a movable contact part. The design includes many individual component parts which occupy a comparatively great space and require a considerable outlay during assembly.